In the past, outboard motors for use in powering watercraft were generally very large and heavy. With advances in engine technology, it has been possible to design a variety of very small outboard motors which are both efficient and powerful.
These small outboard motors are very desirable for a number of reasons. First, these motors are lightweight and can be attached to small watercraft which would not support the traditional larger motors. These motors can also be quickly attached to and removed from the watercraft by a single person. When the outboard motor can be disconnected from the watercraft, the watercraft can more easily be stored or transported, such as on the roof of a vehicle. The outboard motor may be placed in the bed of a pickup or the like.
There are several problems with these smaller motor which result primarily from the ability of a user to carry or move the motor. While relatively small and lightweight, the shape of the motor makes the motor difficult to pick up and carry. As a result, the motor may be dropped and damaged. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that to keep the weight of the motor to a minimum, less structural support may be provided for protecting the engine in the cowling.
An improved outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.